


Hysteria

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Reunite, Drunk Dean Winchester, Heavy Drinking, Heroism, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean has lost Sam, and he copes the only way he knows how...





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, and I don't regret it. Sue me lol.

"Dean, stop doing this to yourself."

Dean ignores the apparition on the other side of the room that takes Sam's form, because that thing is _not_  Sammy! Sam's gone, and it's all Dean's fault. If he had just...if he had just stopped Sam from going in that building. It was on fire, two kids trapped inside. Sam didn't even hesitate. That's so like him, trying to save everyone. And look how he ended up! Fucking gone. This was their last ticket, their last check.

And Sammy used his.

Dean still isn't over that night. They were driving down the road, listening to some classic rock. Sam was pretending not to love the jams while Dean sang out loud, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. Hell, after a while, Sam yawned and even rested his head on his big brother's shoulder. Really was a huge puppy at heart. But then, as they drove down the empty road at night, they saw a fire at a farmhouse.

Sam hopped out before Dean could even say anything, and ran towards the house. The parents were outside, crying, explaining that their kids were inside. And Sam, like the hero he is, ran inside to find them. Dean swore, fighting to get inside, but as he tried to gain entry, the kids came out, saved by Sam. But then...it happened. The fire raged on, and blocked the entrance. Dean saw the look in his brother's eyes when he realized that he couldn't make it out, and not a second later, the second floor collapsed.

Now, Dean's here, in his motel room, drinking the entire bottle of whiskey. That _thing_  sitting by the door looks at him with a sad expression, judging him. He watched him fuck that guy a while ago out of of desperation, and he witnessed Dean puke his guts out last night. 

Not Sam.

"Fuck off..." Dean mumbles, taking another pull at the bottle.

"You are killing yourself." Not Sam says quietly. "You're not eating, you're not sleeping, you just wander around drunk day and night. If you mess up..."

"Yeah, well maybe I wanna die. I mean, what's the point?"

"I don't like seeing you like this."

"You're _not_  Sam!" Dean shouts, tossing the bottle at him. Sure enough, it passes through him, smashing against the wall. "You're just something my mind made up! Just fucking go away!"

Not Sam stands, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "Okay, well _Sam_  wouldn't have liked seeing you like this. He would've wanted you to continue on living, to be normal."

Dean laughs, though nothing is amusing. "You know, you may have his face, but you're _nothing_  like Sammy. There's this thing between us--this thing we do. We keep looking for ways, we keep trying, because that's _what we do!_  We don't give up...but I'm just--I'm just so close to doing just that, and I...I know I can't bring him back. I want my other half back. I want my Sammy back. I wanna touch him, I wanna hold him, I wanna kiss him, but I can't! I can't do a goddamn thing..."

Not Sam looks on in remorse. "Killing yourself isn't going to get him back."

"You know what? You're probably right. Me offing myself isn't gonna do shit except make my enemies happy!" Dean snaps. Then, he gets an idea. "Billie! Billie, goddammit, I know you're listening! Come out! I wanna talk to you!"

"Dean--"

"Shut up, and go away."

Not Sam frowns, but nods, reluctantly disappearing from Dean's view. Soon, however, Billie appears into the motel room, looking pretty good with her new promotion. She carries Death's scythe with one hand, and has the other on her hip. Dean tries to sober up, but it's taking longer than normal.

"Was wondering when you'd call me, Dean." She says in a smug tone of voice. "If you called me here to make a deal, it's gonna be no--"

"Kill me."

Billie is shocked, blinking several times. "I'm sorry?"

"Kill me." Dean tries again. "Put me with Sam."

"This was certainly unexpected. Why should I?"

"Because if I'm dead and with him, we'll never bother you again. We'll be together without a chance of getting out. This is what you wanted, right? Both Winchesters out of commission. Well, here it is. Just get it over with. I'm tired of this."

"Hmm." Billie taps her scythe on the floor once. "This is tempting. You sure you wanna be with Sam? Be where he is?"

Dean nods, desperately. He doesn't even know he's crying. "I don't care where we end up. Just...please...take me to him."

Billie looks to be considering it, looking Dean over as if he'll do to her what he did to the previous incarnation of Death. He wouldn't dream of it. He's got no fight left in him. This is the only way he'll get to see Sam again. He'll have to deliver to get his soul so he can be with his other half once more. Finally, Billie smirks, putting her hand over Dean's heart. The moment her hand makes contact with him, he dies, body falling limp on the floor.

"I may not have liked the two of you most times, but I certainly did have respect for your devotion." Billie hums. "You'll find your new home...refreshing."

****

When Dean opens his eyes, he finds himself in a large bed, wrapped up in warm, red blankets. He takes a look around the room. This is odd. Wooden walls, and strange decor. Is he in a cabin of some kind? Dean gets up out of the bed. He glances out the window, seeing that his assumption was correct. He's in a cabin surrounded by tall, tall trees. There's mountains in the distance miles away. He furrows his brows. Is this correct?

Isn't he supposed to be in Hell or "The Empty" or something? Weird. And where's Sam? Dean sees a door leading out of the room, and he opens it. He walks out, going down the hall slowly. His feet barely make a sound on the creaky floorboards. He peeks his head into the living room, spotting a fireplace and natural furniture in place. The thing that gets him most excited is that there is someone else here, standing at the window, looking out and twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Sammy?" Dean gasps out loud.

Sam turns around at the mention if his voice, and his eyes widen. They're quickly filled with tears. "Dean?"

"Sam!"

Dean crosses the distance between them, wrapping Sam up in a huge bear hug. It's real. It feels real. This isn't an illusion, or apparition. It's really Sam. This is really Sammy hugging him, crying in his arms.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I thought I could--"

"Don't apologize. It's okay. I'm here with you now. We're okay. You're okay. We're together."

Together they are, together they always will be.


End file.
